An electrical connection device comprises one or more contacts, or pins, mounted in a housing and electrically connected to one or more cables, or one or more bus bars, for example. In this case, the contacts used in this kind of connection often have a rod or bar, having a portion with a cylindrical external surface of revolution about a longitudinal axis. If this cylindrical surface of rotation is inserted into a cavity of the housing of complementary shape, i.e. tubular and cylindrical, the contact having this cylindrical portion can potentially turn in its cavity, about its longitudinal axis. In this case, it may happen that another portion of the contact, intended to be connected to a bus bar for example, is no longer oriented correctly to cooperate with and/or be connected to thereto.
This incorrect orientation can lead to complications when securing or connecting the contact to another conductive element (e.g. a bus bar or a cable). An additional, often manual, operation is necessary to rotate the contact and give it in an orientation suitable for connection with the other element. However, this orientation operation, which may be imprecise and does not completely solve the problems, can also result in a loss of productivity.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.